Bem vindo, estranho
by Nanda W. Malfoy
Summary: Para o desafio do PSF tournament. Há um baile de máscaras em Hogwarts, onde os convidados devem usar glamour para se disfarçarem. Um desconhecido entra no baile e seduz um professor, que só consegue reconhecê-lo por uma fala dita no final. Drarry.


Time: Kinky

Time: Kinky

Título: Bem vindo, estranho

Autor: Nanda W. Malfoy

Beta: Lunnafe

Par/Personagem: Draco/surpresa

Classificação: NC 17

Nº de palavras: 2104

Disclaimer: Nada meu. Só a loucura e diversão.

Notas: Fic feita as pressas, para o segundo desafio do PSF Tournament.

Desafio: Há um baile de máscaras em Hogwarts no 6° ano, onde os convidados devem usar glamour para se disfarçarem. Um desconhecido entra no baile e seduz um professor, que só consegue reconhecê-lo por uma fala dita no final.

Vinte anos havia se passado desde o fim da guerra.

Hogwarts ofereceria um baile de mascara em homenagem aos tantos heróis dessa terrível batalha.

Seria um baile diferente dos outros anos. O diretor queria que todos se divertissem, por isso propôs que usassem glamour pra se disfarçar. Gostaria de ver todos confraternizando, independente de sua casa em Hogwarts, ou qualquer problema que existisse entre as pessoas. Por que apesar de tudo que fora passado com Voldemort, ainda havia preconceito em relação a sangues puros, mestiços e trouxas sem contar a eterna rivalidade entre Sirius e Snape, Harry e Draco, Weasley e Malfoys, entre muitos outros. E todos os alunos a partir do quarto ano poderiam participar. O que deixou alguns alunos muito revoltados.

- Mas James, eu queria ir também ao baile, nosso pai foi o maior herói dessa guerra.-Bufou indignado, se jogando na cama do irmão.

- Pela milésima vez Al, não adianta, você não pode ir, e não, eu não vou usar glamour em você. Respondeu James, enquanto se aprontava para o baile. Viu pelo espelho que o irmão mais novo estava de braços cruzados e com um enorme bico. – Al, já no ano que vem poderá participar dos bailes, ainda terá muito tempo para se divertir com eles. Agora vista logo essa capa de invisibilidade e vai pra sua casa, seu amiguinho – disse com cara de nojo.- deve estar te esperando.

- Não faz essa cara ao falar do Scorpius, ele é meu amigo. E você não faz essa cara quando olha para o professor Malfoy, sei que apronta na aula dele, só pra ficar em detenção com ele, se o papai souber. Disse o mais novo esboçando um sorriso safado.

- A convivência com aquela criatura pálida esta afetando seu pequeno cérebro, agora se manda. - Arremessou uma almofada no irmão que deu língua e saiu correndo porta a fora.

James estava atrasado parar o baile, pois só pra variar tinha ficado em detenção (de novo) na aula de poções. Seus amigos todos já haviam saído. "melhor assim" pensou ele. Queria usar um disfarce em que ninguém soubesse quem era. Tinha alguns planos em mente e esperava que tudo desse certo.

Terminou de se vestir e aplicar o feitiço Glamour em si. Se olhou no espelho novamente, para comprovar se não havia deixado nada de sua antiga aparência.

Se observou de frente, de perfil, e concluiu que estava perfeito. Passou um pouquinho de perfume, deu uma piscadinha para seu próprio reflexo, que acenou satisfeito e saiu logo em seguida.

...

Snape (o novo diretor de Hogwarts) havia caprichado na decoração do salão, bem, na verdade ele não ligara muito pra esse lance todo de decoração, não tinha muito jeito com isso, o que era fácil de se notar, afinal, ele usava o mesmo tipo de veste a anos. Mas ele contratou uma equipe especializada nisso.

O salão estava com o teto encantado, para parecer uma noite estrelada, com uma linda Lua a toldá-lo. Havia várias mesinhas de quatro e seis lugares espalhadas pelo salão, todas com toalhas brancas e detalhes em bordados prata. Havia esculturas de gelo (como no baile de inverno) em cada canto do baile. Um palco, onde uma banda bruxa tocaria a noite toda diversos tipos de música. E uma enorme pista de dança.

Draco Malfoy era professor de poções em Hogwarts há três anos. Desde que se separara de sua ex-esposa, resolveu fazer o que sempre gostou. Mas ele não estava nem um pouco feliz em estar naquele baile "patético." Ainda teria que se disfarçar. Pra que ocultar tamanha beleza? Ele tentou convencer seu padrinho a deixá-lo ir com sua própria aparência.

-Eu sei que a grande maioria das pessoas realmente precisa de um disfarce para ocultar tamanha feiúra - Dizia Draco andando de um lado a outro na sala do diretor. - Mas olhe pra mim Severus, eu sou perfeito, pra que privar pobres mortais de tamanha contemplação? – parou em frente o diretor, erguendo queixo e estufando o peito.

– Você não muda mesmo né, Draco? Agora vai logo, quero me aprontar, pois estamos atrasados se não percebeu. Draco indignado com seu padrinho, lhe deu as coisas e saiu resmungando coisas do tipo. "detenção", "maldito" e "filhote de Potter".

Estava sentado na mesa dos professores, bebendo sua terceira taça de vinho. Tinha sido obrigado a usar glamour, mas de jeito nenhum mudaria totalmente. Apenas mudou um pouco os olhos, acentuando mais o azul, encurtou um pouco os cabelos, mas de jeito nenhum alterou sua cor. Mexeu um pouco no nariz, no queixo. Bastava uma pessoa olha-lo um pouquinho mais e logo perceberiam quem era.

Não havia nenhuma pessoa de interessante no salão, ninguém a altura de um Malfoy, nem mesmo depois de todo esse glamour. Ele já estava cansado e entediado quando olhou na direção da entrada principal do salão e notou uma figura interessante.

Entortou um pouco a cabeça para o lado para analisar melhor o tal rapaz. È, um rapaz, esse foi um dos motivos que levou Draco a separação. Ele era gay, e convivia muito bem com isso. O rapaz veio caminhando em sua direção, tinha um olhar penetrante e determinado. Draco o encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida e analisava bem o homem enquanto andava. Era alto, com um corpo bem proporcional, pele levemente bronzeada, cabelos pretos e lisos, sua franja caia pelos olhos e com charme o moreno o jogava para trás em uma sacudida de cabeça. Quando chegou um pouco mais perto, Draco percebeu que seus olhos, eram de um verde bem claro.

O rapaz se aproximou de sua mesa e parou em sua frente.

- Gostaria de dançar? Perguntou o rapaz oferecendo a mão ao loiro a frente.

- Enfim, algo de interessante nesse maldito baile. Aceitou a mão do rapaz e ao se levantar ficou meio tonto e caiu pra frente, mas na mesma hora o moreno o segurou.

- Maldito vinho. Resmungou o loiro enquanto de recompunha e se afastava do moreno, mas antes que percebesse, o rapaz passou os braços pela sua cintura e com um sorriso estonteante se dirigiu a centro da pista de dança.

- Então, você é um professor? Indagou o rapaz, enquanto levava as mãos ao pescoço do loiro e era retribuído pelas mãos de Draco o abraçando pela cintura.

- Sim, eu sou. E você? Algum convidado especial? Perguntava Draco enquanto eles se embalavam em uma música lenta.

- Especial? Creio que não, mas podemos deixar essa noite bem especial se quiser. Falou com uma voz rouca e sexy em seu ouvido o fazendo arrepiar. Com um sorriso enviesado desceu um pouco mais as mãos, se aproximando perigosamente do traseiro do rapaz, mas logo em seguida, algo passou pela cabeça de Draco e lançou um olhar desconfiado para o moreno.

- Você não é nenhum aluno pirralho é?

- Eu pareço um pirralho pra você? Sorriu e em seguida deu um beijo seguido de uma lambida no pescoço do loiro.

- È...é, não mas...

- Não, mais o que? Repetiu o mesmo gesto do outro lado do pescoço só que dando uma mordidinha de levinho.

- Não importa, vamos. Draco pegou o moreno pelas mãos e praticamente correu em direção a saída do salão, nem reparou que quase derrubara um outro rapaz moreno que acabava de adentrar o salão, ao que parecia procurando por alguém.

Ao passarem por um corredor escuro, Draco jogou o moreno na parede, agarrou sua nuca e o beijou, enquanto o outro passava suas mãos por toda extensão de suas costa e retribuía ao beijo faminto. Draco passou a beijar o pescoço do moreno que jogava a cabeça pra trás, enquanto suas hábeis mãos tentavam tirar sua blusa de dentro da calça.

Pararam de repente o que faziam ao ouvir um miado. O moreno agarrou as mãos de Draco e pôs-se a correr pelo castelo, Draco tentava protestar, mas tudo que conseguia era que o moreno apertasse mais sua mão e corresse mais rápido. Ao chegarem no sétimo andar pararam de frente pra uma parede, o moreno o soltou e Draco viu que ele andava pra lá e pra cá, com os olhos fechados em concentração.

- Você conhece essa sala? Perguntou Draco desconfiado.

- E há alguém que não a conheça? Respondeu o rapaz que imediatamente lançou um enorme sorriso a Draco ao notar que uma porta se materializou em sua frente. Agarrou a mão do loiro novamente e entrou em um rompante.

Ali eles encontraram um amplo quarto, com uma cama com lençóis de seda vermelho e algumas almofadas.

Nos lábios de Draco surgiu um sorriso safado, e antes que alguém pudesse falar alguma coisa, o loiro o jogou na cama e agilmente o moreno agarrou sua mão e o puxou junto.

Draco agora por cima do moreno, lhe beijava a boca e com as mãos abria os botões de sua camisa, assim que abriu todos os botões a retirou por completo, fazendo o mesmo com a sua. Voltou a beijar o rapaz, só que dessa vez atacou o pescoço, e foi descendo com a língua até parar nos mamilos, sugou o primeiro, lambeu, mordeu e voltou a sugar.

- Ahhh...merlim... – Gemia o moreno enquanto Draco passava para o outro mamilo e repetia o que fez com o primeiro. Desceu para seu abdômen e penetrou a língua em seu umbigo, enquanto com uma das mãos abria o botão da calça do moreno, que apertava e arranhava suas costas, e gemia alto. Retirou as calças do moreno e aproveitou para retirar as suas também. O moreno aproveitando-se da pequena distração do loiro inverteu as posições, e passou ele a explorar a pele pálida do amante.

Lambeu toda parte de pele exposta que encontrava, beijava e arranhava de levinho com os dentes o abdômen definido do loiro. Desceu para sua boxer e roçou de leve a boca no membro já totalmente duro de Draco, que gemia alto. Sem se demorar muito com provocações, retirou sua boxer e levou uma das mãos ao membro já gotejante de Draco, lambeu da ponta a base, fazendo um vai e vem devagarzinho com a mão, logo sendo substituída pela boca do moreno, que fazia loucuras com a língua.

- Ahhhh... por todos os Merlins...ahhh

Draco gemia alto cada vez que o moreno aumentava o ritmo de sua chupada e sugava seu pênis mais forte. O moreno esboçou um sorriso ao perceber que Draco gemia alto e que sem perceber gritava um determinado nome.

- Potter...ahhhhh...eu quero...você agora...ahhh!!

O moreno mais do que depressa, até porque ele também não agüentava mais de tesão, deu uma ultima chupada e levou seu próprio dedo na boca, para em seguida colocar dentro de Draco o preparando. Com a outra mão segurava o membro do loiro, o masturbando. Depois de achar que Draco já estava pronto, tirou sua própria cueca e levou seu membro totalmente duro de encontro a entrada de Draco, bem devagar ele preencheu o loiro que estava de olhos apertados e enterrava suas unhas nas costas do moreno, que entrou totalmente e parou, esperando que o outro se acostumasse com a invasão. O moreno lhe dava vários beijos pelo rosto e pescoço, e quando sentiu que Draco empurrava os quadris em sua direção, começou com os movimentos. Ele se movia na mesma velocidade de suas estocadas.

- Ahhhh... mais...mais forte. Gritava Draco para o delicioso moreno sobre si.

O moreno agora penetrava mais forte e mais rápido, estava toltalmente louco de tesão pelo loiro e gemia com uma voz rouca em seu ouvido.

- Eu sempre...te quis...ahhh...você é muito gostoso.

Os dois estavam ofegantes. Draco se rebolava de encontro ao moreno, que arremetia mais fundo e o masturbava no mesmo ritmo. Draco não pode se impedir de soltar um longo gemido ao sentir seu gozo sair, nas mãos do moreno, que por sua vez, tremeu ao gozar dentro daquele loiro delicioso.

- Você é demais Draco. Disse o moreno ao sair devagar de dentro do loiro e se acomodar nos braços dele.

Draco sem perceber esboçava um lindo sorriso, e nem notou o "estranho" lhe chamar pelo primeiro nome.

Eles ficaram ali naquela posição um bom tempo.

O moreno fazia um carinho gostoso no abdômen de Draco, passando os dedos pelas quase imperceptíveis cicatrizes.

- Eu fiz bem em te salvar nessa sala uma certa vez, não?

Draco arregalou os olhos e virou na direção do moreno.

- Potter?

- Eu disse que não era um pirralho, não disse? Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha Harry se debruçou sobre Draco e lhe beijou apaixonadamente, sendo correspondido logo que o susto passou.

Fim.

Reviews sempre são bem vindas!


End file.
